


orchestra but gay

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Autism, Autistic!Logan, Autistic!Patton, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Nonbinary!Roman, Roman Plays the Cello, logan plays the violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: It's not like Virgil planned to intervene when someone was being blatantly ableist. It wasn't his fault that he got angry. But at least he got the hot violin player's number.





	orchestra but gay

“Viiiirge, please.”

Virgil groaned and covered his face with the nearest pillow. He was flopped on the couch as his best friend Patton begged him to come to a music concert.

“Roman’s performing! They’re so excited that they got into this fancy orchestra!”

“Then go see your cello joyfriend by yourself, Pat.”

“But I’ll be _ bored _.”

“You owe me a Panic! Concert.” Virgil said, getting up off the couch. Patton grinned and clapped his hands.

“Thank you!”

“Yeah yeah. What do I wear?”

“Tonight is formal!”

Virgil sighed. “Really?” Patton nodded. “Fuck…”

“Language!”

“Fine. Lemme go get ready.”

* * *

“Can you wait here in the lobby? I need to get Roman and go to the bathroom.” Patton said after the concert was over.

“Don’t make out in the bathroom.”

“Virgil!” Patton scolded, turning bright red.

“Yeah, I can stay here.” he said, leaning against the wall and taking out his fidget cube.

As soon as Patton left two people come out of a side door. The first violin and the conductor.

“Kim, you can’t keep bouncing your leg! Everyone is watching you!”

“Ms. Jones, we’ve discussed this.” the first violin, Logan Kim (if Virgil remembered correctly), said.

“We discussed this _ before _ you were first chair. It’s changed now.”

“Ms. Jones, with all due respect, I cannot stop my stimming. If you continue to force me, I can and will find another orchestra.”

“No one’s going to take you.”

Virgil watched the scene in familiar horror. It was what everyone did to Patton, and Virgil couldn’t let it slide. He walked up to Ms. Jones.

“Excuse me, Ms. Jones, was it? I loved your orchestra, but I couldn’t help but overhear. You see, I have a few friends in your cello section, and it would be such a shame if I told them about your blatant ableism. Such a shame, seeing how they would walk out. And I’m sure it would get around. We’re in such a progressive city, no one would come see your pretty show. So, why don’t you let the man stim and mind your own business.”

Ms. Jones huffed and walked away. “Fine, he can ruin the whole performance for all I care.”

Virgil turned to Logan. “Hi. Logan Kim, right? I’m Virgil Sanders.”

“Hello, Virgil.” Wow. Virgil was gay. His voice was so pretty and smooth and… yeah Virgil was gay.

“Uh hi.”

A faint smile danced on Logan’s lips. Yeah. Of course. Of course Logan was amused by him. Who wasn’t. Wait no, he was speaking. “Are we just going to go around in circles?”

“Uh, hopefully not.”

“Thank you.”

“My best friend it’s happened to him so many times wait fuck I don’t think I should have said that anyway I got so mad.”

“It’s ok, Virgil.”

“Uh. Can I maybe have your phone number you’re really pretty.”

“Of course.” Logan took out a pen and wrote his number on Virgil’s arm. “Good day.”

“You too!” Virgil said, bright red and grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my gf it was her IT idea but she won't like...... write
> 
> Comment if you think she should actually write something
> 
> She's written like... 3 fics on here. I've written the other 33


End file.
